Hutch
. Opis Hutch jest pieskiem rasy Rottweiler, który z zawodu jest Kapitanem okrętu wojskowego. Oraz jest mężem Sweetie. Jest także ojcem Solo, Atheny i Ariany. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata. Wygląd Hutch ma brązowe oczy, oraz podpalane końcówki łap. Posiada także dwie małe kropki nad jego oczami. Reszta futra jest czarna. Jego pysk, ogon, i ciało pokrywają liczne blizny. Nad prawym okiem widać bliznę. Charakter Chłodny, poważny, odważny, zdyscyplinowany, lojalny, silny, nerwowy. Czasem gburowaty. Dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu i przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu, raczej miły, przyjazny, wesoły, oddany.Zwykle nie spoufala się z wrogami, jednak wyjątkiem jest Sweetie, którą traktuje jak swoją królową. Jest dla niej czuły, wesoły, lojalny. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silny, dobrze skacze. Dobrze się wspina. Świetnie strzela z karabinu. Ma dobrą orientację w terenie i wzrok. Rodzina * Z której pochodzi jest nieznana . * Sweetie - żona * Delilah - szwagierka. * Ares - chłopak jego szwagierki. * Athena - córka * Ariana- córka * Solo - najstarszy syn i dziecko. * Rumber - wnuk. * Rashta - wnuczka. * Rossita - zięciowa. Strach #Sweetie może stać coś się złego #Latanie myśliwcami i ponad świetlnymi jet - packami i pojazdami. Nie lubi #Kociej Katastrofy 2 #Oporu i przeciwstawiania się mu #Latania myśliwcem , od razu robi się mu niedobrze. #Większości wrogów Psiego Patrolu. #Gadania, źle o Sweetie. Lubi #Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i resztą lubianych przez niego piesków #Spędzać czas ze Sweetie #Się popisywać #Być w centrum uwagi. #Boże Narodzenie. #Wielkanoc. #Walentynki. #Sylwestra. #Zimę. #Lato. #Wiosnę. #Jesień. #Śnieg. #Wyjazdy. Ciekawostki #On i Sweetie są małżeństwem. #Kiedy leci myśliwcem robi się mu niedobrze. #Kiedyś wygrał w zawodach na dobrego kapitana okrętu wojskowego #Zwiedził Malediwy. #Kiedyś, gdy pieski dowiedziały się, że kocha Sweetie były na niego złe, przez tydzień, ale później wybaczyły mu i zapomniały, ponieważ ,,Serce nie sługa" #Ma 69 centymetrów wzrostu. #Czasem jest gburowaty. #Jest ojcem Solo, Atheny i Ariany. #Na statku z córką sieją respekt. #Znał się ze Sweetie trochę wcześniej. Cytaty *Do szeregu zbiórka ! Szczeniaki z podwórka ! - gdy wyrusza na misje *Nie jestem zdrajcą !! - kiedy pieski dowiedziały się , że jest zakochany w Sweetie. *Serce nie sługa ! - chwilę przed tym jak pieski mu wybaczyły *Gulp ! AMY ZWOLNIJ !! ,, ''Nie dobrze mi , ale już tego nie mówię '' ''- kiedy jest w myśliwcu Amy '' *CO !? TO NIEMOŻLIWE ! - kiedy staje się psyrenką *TAK ! GOTOWY ! JUŻ TAM LECĘ ! - kiedy ma strój do latania *Melduje się do akcji ! - Mission Paw *Gotowy do wody - Sea Patrol *Hutch , melduje się do akcji w kosmosie ! - Space Pup Pojazd '''Regularny lub na misje - '''Jest szara łódź podwodna . Czasami jest to mini łódź , gdy jedzie na misję . Lub okręt wojskowy '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zgniło zielony czołg , który może pływać , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - ' jest to zgniło- zielona łódź podwodna,niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Space pup - '''jest to zgniło zielono - biały statek kosmiczny ze wstawkami moro '''Jungle pup- '''jest to zgniło zielony wóz terenowy, ma on czarne wstawki moro. Odznaka Jest to łódź podwodna , która jest wynurzona na powierzchnię , oceanu . Hobby #Pływanie #Dowodzenie. #Bieganie #Koszykówka #Piłka plażowa #Piłka wodna #Hop Hop Boogie Biografia Hutch od urodzenia wychowywał się w wojsku . Miał swojego pana . Często chronił odział . Lecz pewnego dnia świat Hutch'a się runął . Przechodzili przez front . Co chwila świstała im kula nad uchem . Nagle Hutch dostał w jego łapę rykoszetem . Do tej bory ma tam bliznę . Jego pan już chciał do niego doczołgać się , ale musiał przejść szybko koło ternu gdzie nie ma wysokich kamieni . I WTEDY stało się .... . Dostał .. Hutch widział jak jego pan upada na ziemię . Skomlnął . Zaczął wyć stracił jego pana ! Nagle coś w nim pękło . Wyskoczył zza kamieni i zaczął gryźć wrogi oddział . Uciekli . Biedny Hutch nie miał sił , silne ciało upadło na ziemię . Gdy się obudził , zastał pieski . Był zdziwiony , ale polubił tą gromadkę . Wkrótce został kapitanem okrętu wojskowego , a zarazem członkiem PP . Dubbing wersja angielska - Mike Joseph wersja polska - Marian Dziędziel Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest w nim mapa , mórz i oceanów , krótkofalówka i pistolet . '''Mission Paw - '''krótkofalówka , pistolet , paralizator , mapy , gogle termowizyjne , sprzęt do nurkowania '''Sea Patrol - '''zgniło zielony plecak , z hiper napędem , może pływać 9000 km / h '''Air Pup - '''są to zgniło zielone skrzydła , mogą one nurkować w wodzie , mogą one szybować '''Space pup - '''jest to butla z tlenem , skrzydła , lina, przysłona, jest - pack 300km/h. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to lina, gogle, karabin, napęd wodny. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - ' jest to zielony mundur wojskowy , z zieloną czapką . Gdy jest na wodzie ma ten sam mundur , tylko , że ma białą czapkę kapitana . 'Mission Paw- ' jest to czarno- zgniło zielony kask . Oraz czarno- zgniło zielony strój,niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Space pup - ' jest to zgniło zielono - biały hełm i skafander,niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Air pup- '''jest to zgniło zielony hełm oraz strój we wstawki moro. '''Sea Patrol-' jest to zgniło zielony hełm i strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . '''Jungle pup- '''jest to zgniło zielona panama i zgniło zielony strój, ma on czarne wstawki moro. Galeria Hutch 'a Hutch.jpg Feeling Sick Hutch and Amy by Chye Marevest Forever.png|Hutch, który mało co nie zwymiotuje Hutch and Briana in real.png|Hutch i Briana w realu Mission Paw Gray Hutch Skipper and Aurora in real.png|Hutch , Gray , Skipper i Aurora w relau , w strojach Mission Paw Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Hutch , Savannah , Gray i Skipper na urodzinach Victorii Air_Rescue_Hutch.png|Hutch w stroju do latania Hutch and Briana siting outside.png|Hutch i Briana siedący wokół ogniska w realu Hutch's_fury_to_Rusty_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png Hutch_when_is_nuclear_war.png|Hutch podczas wojny nuklearnej Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506095389305.png|Hutch jako psyrenka ( a raczej psyren ) wraz z innymi psyrenkami sketch-1506794877577.png|Hutch na randce ze Sweetie Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " sketch-1508265684365.png|Ślub Hutch ' a i Sweetie Never do that again, son!.jpg|HAH! ARCYDZIEŁO!! KAPITALNE! NARYSOWANE PRZEZ MARTYNĘ LWICĘ GAMING! <33333333333333 Koffam to! Hutch_standing.JPG|ARCYDZIEŁO!! Kocham :33 <3 Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Hutch V2.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rotwelliery Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Kapitan Kategoria:Kapitani Kategoria:Kapitan okrętu wojskowego Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Dowódca Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Rottweiler Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Ojciec Kategoria:Tatusiowie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu